


No solo la besé

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [11]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura despierta una mañana con una resaca terrible, recuerdos que vienen a momentos sobre la noche y las consecuencias de sus actos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No solo la besé

**Author's Note:**

> La canción es una respuesta a la de "I kissed a girl" de Katy Perry (por si a alguien le interesa): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGPxlMbLpiw

Un gemido se abrió paso por su garganta, escapando de sus labios ruidosamente. Unió ambas manos encima de su cabeza, estirando los brazos al máximo, deleitándose ante el suave tirón de sus músculos. Rodó por el colchón mientras bostezaba y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Extrañada, palpó el lado izquierdo de la cama en busca de un amante del que sentirse culpable pero estaba fría y vacía. Sentía la cabeza pesada, la lengua pastosa, los labios doloridos. ¿Doloridos? ¿Por qué…? Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos nada más incorporarse. Un hormigueo de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo, haciéndola estremecer, teniendo como origen un punto todavía sensible entre sus piernas.

 _Oh dios, ¿qué he hecho?_ , se lamentó pasando una mano por su enredado cabello rubio. _¿Qué he hecho y con quién?_ Más urgente era responder a las preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza en un bucle infinito, mareándola. Rozó sus labios, notándolos hinchados de tantos besos; vio su cama totalmente deshecha, una almohada tirada en el medio de su habitación, ropa en el suelo, un sujetador en la lámpara. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban bastante borrosos por demasiados chupitos de tequila que estaba segura de haberse tomado, pero no dónde.

Entonces sonó el timbre, sobresaltándola. Se levantó con cuidado y se puso una camisa rosa pálido, abrochando los botones de cualquier manera mientras bajaba las escaleras, tratando de adecentarse, eliminando el maquillaje corrido con saliva e intentando peinarse con los dedos. Asegurándose de que la camisa le tapaba lo suficiente, abrió la puerta de par en par esperando encontrarse con la sonrisa y los indomables rizos morenos de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo…

\- ¡Jack! – exclamó luchando por sonar alegre y no tan mortificada como se sentía.

\- Hola, preciosa – la saludó él inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. Entró tranquilamente en la casa sin que Maura le invitara, arrastrando consigo una maleta, recordándole a la forense por qué le chocaba tanto su presencia.

\- ¿No duraba la conferencia hasta el lunes? – inquirió, la puerta todavía abierta como una señal de que la presencia del profesor no era bienvenida, no estando ella en esas condiciones.

\- Sí pero el último ponente se puso enfermo y lo cancelaron, – contestó Jack dejando la maleta en medio del recibidor y atrayendo a Maura hacia él, sus manos enlazadas en la delgada cintura de la rubia. – así que pensé que podía venir y darte una sorpresa.

 _La sorpresa te la vas a llevar tú…_ Ajeno a sus pensamientos, la besó con suavidad, y luego hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello. La forense se forzó a sí misma a corresponderle y relajarse en su abrazo, tratando de no llamar la atención demasiado.

\- Mmm – murmuró Jack pensativamente contra la piel de su cuello.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Maura con nerviosismo, humedeciéndose los labios.

\- Hueles diferente – se quedó unos segundos en silencio – a… ¿lavanda, puede ser?

 _Oh dios. Oh dios. Oh dios._ Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, como si hubieran estado bloqueados y Jack hubiera pronunciado la palabra clave. Recordó el tequila, el viaje en taxi de vuelta a su casa, el beso hambriento, el quitarse la ropa a tirones… _Oh dios._

 **I didn’t just kiss her (No solo la besé)** **  
We went all the way and I liked it (Fuimos a por todas y me gustó)  
What’s the point in trying to hide it? ****(¿Cuál es el punto en tratar de esconderlo?)** ****  
You never know ’til you’ve tried it (Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo intentas)

\- Será que cambié de suavizante. – Ya notaba la urticaria aparecer por su cuello. Cerró la mano en un puño bruscamente, luchando el impulso de rascarse, y Jack lo notó.

Se separó de ella, y parpadeó como si la viera por primera vez desde que le había abierto la puerta. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, su rostro mostrando confusión.

\- ¿Esa camisa es mía? – preguntó de nuevo.

 _Oh dios._ _Es de Jane. ¿Qué hago llevando la camiseta de Jane? ¿Por qué se la ha dejado aquí? Oh dios…_

\- Erm, no, es mía, la compré el otro día. – Otra mentira. El picor aumentó violentamente de intensidad y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

_“Los dientes de la morena se cerraron en torno al labio inferior de Maura, haciéndola gemir. Ambas se estremecieron ante el sonido y Jane empujó a la forense contra la pared, sus cuerpos pegándose hasta que no quedó ni un hueco, sus caderas moviéndose con un ritmo propio. Labios y lenguas luchaban en una batalla en la que el aire cada vez era más escaso, forzándolas a separarse para respirar. Aun así, la detective no dejó de besarla, sus labios bajaron por el largo cuello de la rubia, mordiendo y sorbiendo a pesar de la insistencia de Maura de que no le hiciera ningún chupetón._

_\- ¿Qué gracia tiene eso? – comentó Jane con una de sus sonrisas torcidas y un movimiento sugerente de cejas que volvió loca a la Doctora._

_La arrastró hasta su habitación y, una vez allí, empujó el pecho de la morena con fuerza, haciéndola caer sobre la cama con una exclamación ahogada. Maura se quitó el apretado vestido por la cabeza, lanzándolo a algún lugar de su habitación despreocupadamente y saltó sobre el fibroso cuerpo de su mejor amiga con un brillo peligroso en sus verdes ojos.”_

**I didn’t just kiss her (No solo la besé)** ****  
She put it on my tongue and I licked it (Ella la puso en mi lengua y yo la chupé)  
I think she wishes she could forget it (Creo que ella desearía poder olvidarlo)  
But she sure seemed to love every minute (Pero pareció amar cada segundo).

\- ¿Maura, te encuentras bien? – preguntó Jack con preocupación, sacándola del trance. Sintió su mano frotarle cuidadosamente el brazo.

Carraspeó, asintiendo.

\- Anoche salí y creo que me pasé con el alcohol – confesó la rubia diciendo la verdad a medias para tratar de calmar su urticaria.

Pero el profesor frunció el ceño, receloso.

\- ¿Y con quién saliste?

\- Con Jane – Su voz sonó estrangulada. Tragó saliva nerviosamente, rehuyendo la mirada de su novio.

\- Maura, ¿hay algo que no me estés contando?

_Si tú supieras…_

_“- Maur, te necesito… - susurró con urgencia._

_La forense alzó la mirada y liberó el pezón derecho de la detective, con el cual había estado jugueteando y torturando a Jane, haciéndola gemir y levantar las caderas violentamente hasta volverla loca. La detective abrió ligeramente las piernas en caso de que su mejor amiga no lo hubiera entendido del todo. Jane la sintió alzarse, sus pieles despegándose con un pop, sus rizos rubios acariciando su piel. Maura se estremeció, su piel de gallina._

_\- Mmm, Jane, estás empapada – dijo con voz queda._

_La morena gruñó por simple respuesta, alzando sus caderas, y fue recibida por una risa. Antes de que pudiera volver a regañarla, Maura puso su lengua donde más era necesitada. Un gemido se atascó en la garganta de la italiana, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, arqueando la espalda en busca de más contacto. Pero Maura se lo estaba tomando con calma, jugando con ella hasta el último momento”._

  
**I don’t know what the problem is (No entiendo cuál es el problema)  
Why she gotta try so hard to keep it all a secret? ****A secret… (¿Por qué intenta tanto mantenerlo como un secreto? Un secreto…)**

\- No, Jack, no te estoy ocultando nada.

Apretó la mandíbula, resistiendo con valentía la urticaria. Mientras no le diera un ataque de ansiedad, todo iría bien, pero necesitaba librarse del profesor cuanto antes.

\- Estoy cansada y me gustaría dormir un par de horas más – dijo señalando hacia la puerta abierta.

\- Pero…

\- Por favor.

\- Maura, si tienes algún problema con Jane, puedes contármelo – insistió el joven.

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener algún problema con Jane?

\- No lo sé, has puesto una cara rara cuando dijiste su nombre.

 _Sé más cuidadosa,_ se regañó mentalmente.

\- No ha pasado nada entre ella y yo.

Otra mentira. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas llevaba.  


**I didn’t just kiss her (No solo la besé)** ****  
We went all the way and she liked it (Fuimos a por todas y a ella le gustó)  
She likes to think she didn’t invite it (A ella le gusta pensar que no me invitó)  
But these scratches aren’t because she to fight it (Pero los arañazos no son precisamente porque luchara).

Jack pareció creérselo medianamente porque agarró de nuevo el asa de su maleta y la arrastró hasta fuera de la casa. Se paró unos segundos, girándose, y volvió a abrazar a Maura antes de que esta tuviera ocasión de rehuirle. Trató de relajarse pero ahora que recordaba a Jane mordisqueando su cuello, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía una gran marca y que, como él se fijara, se iba a liar gorda.

_“- ¡Maaaaur! – gritó la detective arqueándose._

_La forense fue frenando el movimiento de sus dedos hasta sacarlos del interior de la morena. Con una sonrisa, asegurándose de que Jane la estuviera mirando, los lamió uno a uno, y pudo escuchar la respiración atragantada de la detective. Al tumbarse de espaldas al lado de su mejor amiga, siseó._

_\- Auch – se quejó, llevándose una mano al hombro._

_\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Jane entrecortadamente, todavía recuperándose._

_\- Creo que me has arañado – contestó Maura dándole la espalda a la detective. Notó sus suaves dedos acariciándole la zona herida y luego un breve beso._

_\- Lo siento, ni siquiera he sido consciente de haberte agarrado._

_\- Vaya, vaya, Rizzoli, eres todo un peligro en la cama…_

_Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro de la morena, advirtiendo a la forense de que algo malo estaba pensando. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Jane se había sentado sobre ella a horcajadas y tenía sus muñecas apresadas entre sus manos._

_\- No tienes ni idea – susurró contra los labios de la rubia antes de atacarlos con fiereza”._

  
**Oh, I didn’t just kiss her (Oh, no solo la besé)**  
She whispered what she wanted to put in me (Me susurró lo que quería poner dentro de mí)  
Swore that she’d respect me in the morning (Me juró que me respetaría en la mañana)  
But when the sun came up she left without a warning (Pero cuando el sol salió se marchó sin avisar).

Por fin Jack se marchó y Maura corrió hacia su teléfono. Marcó con rapidez, pero le saltó el buzón de voz, así que abrió el WhatsApp y tecleó un mensaje.

_“Jane, tenemos que hablar. Llámame cuando leas esto”._

¿Por qué había salido corriendo de esa manera? La forense no lo comprendía. Había tendido tanta prisa, seguro que con miedo de que se despertara y la pillara en plena huida, que se había dejado la camisa. Maura trató de recordar qué había llevado puesto la morena la noche anterior.

_“Unos botones rebotaron contra el suelo, al final la impaciencia había sido demasiado para ella y había terminado por abrir la camisa tirando de ambos extremos. Vio las cejas arqueadas de Jane y no hizo falta que hablara para que Maura supiera lo que estaba pensando. Pero en esos momentos le daba igual._

_El alcohol corría por sus venas como gasolina, excitándola, alterando sus nervios, volviéndola más impulsiva, más irreflexiva, más alocada. Le quitó la camisa a la detective, lanzándola sobre su hombro, y procedió a retirar la interior blanca que Jane siempre se empeñaba en llevar. Cuando por fin sus ojos hicieron contacto con la piel bronceada y tersa de la morena, Maura estaba prácticamente desesperada. Recorrió los marcados abdominales de su mejor amiga, acariciándolos con ambas manos como si quisiera asegurarse de que eran reales. Entonces hizo algo que llevaba años soñando con hacer, desde la primera vez que había visto a la detective sin camiseta: lamió sus abdominales, causando que Jane contrajera el abdomen inconscientemente. La escuchó jadear cuando su lengua jugó en su ombligo y sonrió contra la caliente piel de la morena, mordisqueándola”._  


**I don’t know what the problem is (No entiendo cuál es el problema)** **  
Why she gotta try so hard to keep it all a secret?** **A secret… (¿Por qué intenta tanto mantenerlo como un secreto? Un secreto…)**  
  
**She’s sayin she only kissed me for the boy’s attention (Ella dice que solo me besó para llamar la atención de los chicos)**  
She’s tryin’ to blame it on a little too much booze (Está tratando de culpar al exceso de alcohol)  
But I can testify she knew what she was doin’ (Pero yo puedo testificar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo)  
It was almost like she’s done it all before (Casi parecía que lo hubiera hecho antes).

Su teléfono sonó, sobresaltándola. Lo cogió con nerviosismo, casi dejándolo caer al suelo, y comprobó que era un mensaje.

_“Ábreme”._

Escueta y directa, como siempre. Maura volvió al recibidor y abrió la puerta para Jane, quien entró con tranquilidad, su paso felino captando la atención de la forense.

\- ¿Querías hablar? – preguntó la detective con ligera frialdad.

\- Sí, Jane, ¿no crees que deberíamos?

\- No.

La forense se la quedó mirando con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué? Maura, estábamos borrachas – se encogió de hombros como si así se librara del tema.

_“- Jane, ¿qué haces? – preguntó la rubia posando su mano sobre la de la detective, que iba ascendiendo por su pierna hasta el borde de su corto vestido._

_La morena no contestó sino que siguió con su recorrido. Maura se sintió sin fuerzas suficientes para detenerla y dejó que la mano de su mejor amiga guiara la suya propia, manteniendo siempre un ojo fijo sobre el taxista. Se mordió la lengua cuando los dedos de Jane la rozaron por encima de su ropa interior y apretó las piernas en un acto reflejo, rezando mentalmente para llegar pronto a su casa._

_Ambas salieron corriendo del taxi, tirándole un billete el conductor y sin siquiera pasarse a pensar en si le habían dado de más. Con manos temblorosas, la rubia trató de meter la llave en la cerradura pero fue incapaz y tuvo que dárselas a la detective. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellas, Jane la atrapó entre sus brazos, sus manos atrayendo su cara a la suya, sus labios posándose sobre los de la forense, exigentes, hambrientos._

_La rubia reunió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba para separarse, la cabeza dándole vueltas por la mezcla del alcohol y la lujuria._

_\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó, su frente contra la de la detective._

_\- Dejarnos llevar – susurró Jane antes de volver a besarla”._

\- Es muy fácil echarle la culpa al alcohol, ¿verdad? – replicó la Doctora fríamente.

\- Fue un error, Maura – dio un paso hacia delante, su cuerpo entrando en el espacio personal de la rubia.

\- Mmm… ¿La segunda vez también fue un error? ¿Y la tercera? ¿De quién fue la culpa en la tercera?

  
**She’s gonna go back to her boyfriend now (Ella volverá con su novio)**  
Before the questions come up (Antes de que las preguntas salgan)  
She’s gonna tell ‘em I’m stalking her round the clock (Va a decirles que la estoy acosando)  
Like I’m making the story up (Que me he inventado la historia).

\- Tuya – espetó Jane tras un silencio.

\- ¿Perdón? – Oh, aquello era inaudito.

**Bitch… (Perra).**

**She’s sayin she only kissed me for the boy’s attention (Ella dice que solo me besó para llamar la atención de los chicos)** ****  
She’s tryin’ to blame it on a little too much booze (Está tratando de culpar al exceso de alcohol)  
But I can testify she knew what she was doin’ (Pero yo puedo testificar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo)  
It was almost like she’s done it all before (Casi parecía que lo hubiera hecho antes).

Se echó la rubia melena hacia un lado, desabrochándose la camisa.

\- Maura, ¿qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – tartamudeó la detective.

Dejó sus hombros al descubierto, dándole la espalda a Jane para que viera las marcas rojas de sus arañazos.

\- ¿Esto también fue culpa mía? – preguntó con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada para observar la expresión neutral que la morena trataba de mantener. - ¿Y esto? – señaló el chupetón de su cuello. - ¿También fue culpa mía? ¿Y tus gemidos, tus gritos, tus súplicas? ¿Qué me dices de eso? – encaró a la detective, sus cuerpos apenas separados por unos centímetros, la rabia bullendo en los ojos de ambas.

En un segundo, lo que era rabia se transformó en deseo. Jane apresó los labios de Maura entre los suyos, aplastándolos con su fuerza. Recularon hasta que la espalda de la rubia chocó contra la pared y ambas sintieron una sensación de déjà-vu. Cuerpos fusionados, la pierna de la forense en torno a la cintura de la detective; sus manos enredadas en el pelo de la otra, tirando de él; lenguas entrelazadas. Entonces se separaron unos milímetros para coger aire, respirando con dificultad, sus pechos alzándose y hundiéndose sincronizadamente.

\- Mierda, Maur – maldijo Jane con los ojos cerrados.

La aludida analizó su rostro en busca de arrepentimiento pero solo encontró derrota.

\- Después de lo que pasó anoche… - sacudió la cabeza – No puedo más. Estoy tan cansada de luchar contra lo que siento – susurró.

\- Pues no lo hagas – contestó Maura en el mismo tono.

Sus ojos se encontraron y una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de la detective.

\- No lo hago, ya no.


End file.
